


Karaoke Century

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: Hyrule is Full of Dorks and the Bullshit They Put Up With [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anachronistic, Comedy, Crack?, Karaoke, Maybe - Freeform, Short, this is just an excuse to have Zelda sing karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: It was both strange and disturbing how comfortable we'd become with each-other, but it wasn't like we'd had any other options.LoZ has no continuity and I can do what I want.





	Karaoke Century

    _"DON'T YOU DAreeaaa_ ack!"

   My voice cracked as the music bounced around the chamber and I heard Ganon laugh.

   "Careful princess, aren't you supposed to be conserving your energy?"

   I cleared my throat and gulped down some water as the music faded out.

   "I am, but I'd also like to retain my sanity, if you don't mind."

   When we'd started this was beyond me, but at some point Ganon had, quite out of nowhere, relaxed his efforts to overcome my will and suggested we do... karaoke.

    _"What in the world is karaoke?"_

_"Something to do."_

   It must have been the isolation and lack of fresh air, because I gave in. It was probably one of the better decisions I had made in my life.

   "Well, I do believe it is my turn, your highness." Ganon held out his hand for the microphone -which I had tried on multiple occasions to pick apart and decipher- and I surrendered the piece of technology. I'd been trying to understand the thing for at least fifty years at this point and I knew I was getting it, but I wasn't quite  _there_ yet and Ganon was, of course, absolutely no help.

   "You plan on singing 'Another One Bites The Dust' for the 674th time?" I asked incredulously.

   "How do you keep track of these things?"

   "They're the only thing to keep track of."

   "Point taken, and no, I do not plan on singing Another One Bites The Dust a 674th time, I plan on singing Bring Me To Life for the 943rd time."

   "I call backup."

   "You're the only one who  _can_ sing backup."

   It was both strange and disturbing how comfortable we'd become with each-other, but it wasn't like we'd had any other options. The opening chords of Bring Me To Life came in through the speakers and Ganon took a deep breath and started in on the notes both of us had long since memorized.

    _"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
    _Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_...  
    _Without a soul"_

    I came in on the background vocals. _"Woah oh oh..."_

 _"My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold!_  
    _Until you find me there and lead_  
    _it_  
    _back..._  
    _Home._ "

   It was our unspoken rule at this point that this is where the headbanging started.

    _"WAKE ME UP!"_

_"WAKE ME UP INSIDE!"_

_"CAN'T WAKE UP!_

_"WAKE ME UP INSIDE!"_

_"SAAAVE ME!"_

_"CALL MY NAME AND SAVE! ME! FROM! THE! DARK!!"_

    _"WAKE ME UP!"_

_"BID MY BLOOD TO RUN!"_

_"I CAN'T WAKE UP!"_

_"BEFORE I COME UNDONE!_

_"SAAAVE ME!"_

_"SAVE ME FROM THE NO! THING! I'VE! BE! COME!!!"_

   It was strange, our little arrangement, and we both knew it wouldn't last forever. I was too smart to get completely comfortable and Ganon was too powerful to run out of energy before I did. But it was a respite. Something that made the two of us forget about the way things were. It was a bit of a stockholm-lima syndrome situation, though I wasn't sure which one of us was the captive to the other.

    _... I wish Link were here._


End file.
